Looking beyond the normal(and in the shadows)
by Luuplup
Summary: Where there was one more person living in the Sawada household and Tsuna would often talked to himself.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: WWhere there was one more person living in the Sawada household and there's much more to Tsuna than him talking to himself.

* * *

 **Prompt: Shadows/reflections are alive and only a selected few can travel to the world of the light.**

* * *

 **So I have no idea where this is going.**

* * *

When Reborn arrived at the Sawada household, he thought it was normal… at first. He had noticed his charge would talk to himself. At the table, there would always be four plates set, but his charge and his mother would never question it as if it was normal. In Tsuna's drawer and closet were sets of clothes he knew he would never catch his dame student wearing. There was a small study full of books in one of the rooms and he for certain that Tsuna would never touch that stuff

He tried several times to catch the extra person in the house but he never had any luck. If was if that person didn't exist. Whenever he asked Nana, she would just giggle and say, "They grow up so fast" with a dreamy look. Whenever he asked Tsuna, the brunet would just look at him as if he said something wrong, so he sent the brunet on fifty laps around Namimori.

He had tried to beat out the imaginary friend the brunet had at fourteen but it seemed the lesson never stuck to the brunet. He had tried again and again but he would still catch the brunet talking to himself. He would let it slide… for now.

As time passed, he still kept an eye out for this mysterious fourth person in the Sawada. There were times when Tsuna would randomly disappear and no matter how hard Reborn searched Namimori he would never find the brunet, who returned by nightfall. Only when his friends started to appear more often was when he disappeared less.

When Tsuna had gone to Kokuyo he had felt a chilling presence but it quickly disappeared. During the fight with Mukuro, he felt the presence return but this time with some bloodlust. It disappeared right after.

He had deducted that his Tsuna could probably could see things. What did the brunet see, he didn't know.

When Varia came, Reborn felt it again. During the sky battle, he thought he had seen someone watching from within the battlefield but he knew no one else besides the Vongola candidates were there. It vanished again after that.

During the trip to the future, he caught his student talking to someone… to himself.

"You sure?... I guess somethings don't change…. I know I am clumsy so stop telling me…. Yeah I know, you tell me everytime... I'll see you later."

Tsuna turned towards the door just as Yamamoto and Gokudera loudly came in.

Then the Shimon came. Tsuna was a wreck during that. The brunet looked exhausted but was also emotional wreck. Something else must have happened but Reborn didn't know what. After Hibari's fight with Adelheid, Tsuna brighten up and was back to his usual self. He stilled seemed down about something but Reborn would pry more after they defeated the Shimon.

It was during the Representative battles when Reborn caught Nana talking to the fourth person. She was happy but the strange thing was she was by herself. Reborn would have to ask Iemitsu.

When he asked Iemitsu, the blond had said he thought Tsuna had grown out of the imaginary friend thing. They confronted Tsuna in front of everyone. The brunet hadn't taken the approach lightly and returned to TakeSushi with Yamamoto and Gokudera.

During the fight with Bermuda, Reborn saw it again this time. Somebody was with Tsuna. A hand placed on the brunet's right shoulder, almost like it was supporting him. He had confirmed with the other Arcobalenos who had also seen the hand. They had discussed about it but stopped when Yuni chuckled slightly.

"Tsuna-san still has a lot of secrets," Yuni giggled.

The Arcobaleno raised a brow at the answer but assumed Yuni had seen the future already.

After that, Reborn had hounded the brunet about the person. Tsuna would only laugh and say just wait, each and everytime. He once stormed in on the brunet but found the room empty and void of the his dame student.

When Tsuna was nineteen, the brunet acted weird at times. Sometimes during meetings he would always be distracted by something. During family dinner time, Tsuna was sometimes late and would only laugh to himself when asked.

There was incident which made Reborn and everyone question where Tsuna really went(Reborn had once try to follow Tsuna but he would always disappear around the corner).

They had arrived to Tsuna's office where the brunet was suppose to be. They entered the room and there was the brunet at the large desk. He was looking at some papers, in deep thought. He looked up at them and smirked.

Everyone froze at the look while the brunet leaned against a propped up arm. His eyes narrowed and glowed an orange. Did someone piss the brunet off? His eyes only glowed when he fought.

They all watched as the brunet stood from his seat. He paced towards them with slow but graceful steps. "Hey."

His voice. Oh god. It was so alluring sounding, Tsuna never, _never_ sounded like that. They all physically took a step back. No one wanted the wrath that would usually followed after but it didn't.

The brunet just gave them a (handsomegorgeousbeautiful) smile and exited the room. He stalked down the hall with a calm look before disappearing around the corner.

No one had the guts to ask the brunet what was that about the next day.

When Tsuna was twenty, they went to Germany. They were there for vacation and was suppose to be a wonderful time. Keyword: suppose. Hibari and Mukuro ended up destroying several buildings, the Varia had showed at one point and wreaked havoc on the town, Dino lost Enzo and that didn't end well. Everything went downhill from there.

Tsuna had gotten super angry about everything and had disappeared to somewhere. When the others asked if the brunet was safe, it was night by then, Reborn had said he would be back by morning. And he was… but that smirk was on his lips again.

He was seated on the white loveseat, legs crossed and leaning back. "Hey." All the guardians backed out of the room. Varia and Dino noticed that and noticed the change in Tsuna's posture.

"Trash," Xanxus snapped. "What kind of bos-"

Xanxus was silent when Tsuna rose from his seat and approached the raven haired male. He placed a finger over Xanxus's mouth and continued to smirk, causing Xanxux's to freeze. The guardians felt like face palming and the rest of the Varia and Dino were kinda panicking.

"Why don't you calm down? It's not like a night away is going to kill me," Tsuna said barely above a whisper. His orange eyes staring into Xanxus's crimson red. Tsuna pulled a finger away and laughed. His sweet laughs filled the room along with sparkles. They were almost enticing.

The brunet didn't hesitate to move from his spot, his laughs following him, and stalked passed them. His voice disappeared down the hall before they heard the front door open and close.

Xanxus's flames flared with anger

As time passes, a few more incidents with Tsuna being like that occured. Everytime they asked Tsuna would just tilt his head to the side as if not understanding them. By now everyone had some kind of encounter with Tsuna's other personality.

At twenty-two, Tsuna called for everyone to met up in the dining room. His friends and family had gathered around the table while Tsuna was at the head of the table. It had been a normal dinner. Fights occurred and threats were shouted.

Tsuna stopped his conversation with Colonello and Skull when the brunet stood. The two ex-Arcobaleno looked at the brunet. It was rare for Tsuna to cut off a conversation without any reason.

They watched as Tsuna approached the nearby windows and smiled at it. Colonello and Skull reeled back at the smile, it was Tsuna's sweetly evil smile, before he punched the window. Everyone silenced when large cracks ran across the length of the window.

"You are really annoying when you want attention," Tsuna said with that smile of his. Everyone looked between each, wondering if the brunet was crazy, Reborn spoke first, after all he had been dealing with a delusional Tsuna for a while.

"Dame-Tsuna, who are you talking too?" Reborn demanded. He had spent years trying to figure out the brunet. "Are you crazy or is there something you're keeping from us?"

"Well…" Tsuna looked away from the broken window. "I have been meaning to introduce you guys but haven't found the right way to…"

"That doesn't make sense," Reborn growled. He was going to get answer and he was going to get whether the brunet did or did not answer.

"It's weird, okay," Tsuna said waving his hands. A knocked echoed in the room suddenly. Everyone eyes darted around looking for the culprit that did that. Tsuna's eye twitched. "Don't do that!" He shouted at nobody. "Fine… whatever."

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn was getting tired of waiting.

"Okay, I'll introduce you but you can't stay I didn't warn you," Tsuna said looking at them. He raised a hand and held it against the window, still facing that large group. He knocked twice before saying, "Come on now. You wanted to them as you and not me."

There was silence and nothing happened. Tsuna didn't seemed fazed by the lack of response from whatever.

"Tsunayoshi if you're sick-" Mukuro started. "You should lay down."

Tsuna faced palm and groaned.

Mukuro was about to say more when a presence filled the room. It was a dark and heavy presence, kinda like Mukuro's but stronger. They stared with wide eyes as Tsuna's shadow danced like a flame. Several people screamed and hid, the more braver ones prepared themselves.

"You stopped that," Tsuna said, again unfazed by the actions. He stopped down on his shadow and it stopped. "This is why I never show you to anyone."

"And this is why you know you shouldn't show me to people," A voice responded. It echoed in the dead silent room. Everyone's eye flicker in every direction looking for the source.

Tsuna signaled with his hand for them to put away their weapons, but they didn't.

Skull let out a shriek and pointed to the shattered window. Everyone's eyes followed and their mouths hung open. Hands appeared from the shattered window, wrapping around Tsuna's shoulder. The brunet was unamused by the actions and stepped forward slightly. The arms around Tsuna didn't disappear as they slowly pulled themselves out.

"If you get stuck, I'm leaving you here," Tsuna said in monotonous tone.

"Awe, but I would be at the mercy of these scary people," the voiced laughed.

Brown spiky locks appeared first, followed by a familiar face but with orange burning eyes. The person wore a short sleeve jacket with a black shirt the clung to his body, long black pants hugged his legs and black knee length boots decorated his feet, which did not touch the floor. Around his wrist were beads and bracelets. Strapped to his waist were two belts, one slung lower than the other, with a chain connected to the front and going back. Needless to say, staring back at them was another Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Everyone was silent.

The other Tsuna held a hand up to his face to stifle a laugh. "Are they always this surprised?"

"No," Tsuna said. "If you had been someone here to kill me, it would be a different story."

The other laughed again and looked at the large group. He released Tsuna from his hold and planted his feet onto the ground. He stalked over to Tsuna's chair and sat it in. He beckoned Tsuna over with a wave of his hand but Tsuna didn't move.

A click of a gun caught the two's attention.

"Reborn put that away," Tsuna said.

The gun was pointed at Tsuna but the brunet just ignored it.

"Explanation. Now." The demand tone made Tsuna want to back down. Reborn only used that tone when he was serious.

Tsuna sighed. He could feel a migraine coming on. He looked towards his other self. "You want to explain this."

"Nah, keeping going. I want to see their reactions," the other purred.

"Well, every few years or so someone like me is born," Tsuna started. "I'm not sure what someone like me is called but what's special about us is our… how do I explain this?..."

"Quit stalling Tsuna." Reborn was getting impatient.

"Well, he-" Tsuna pointed to his other self. "-is my shadow. My reflection."

"Bullshit."

Tsuna sighed again, shooting a quick glare at his twin. "If you haven't noticed, I don't have a shadow or reflection."

Everyone's eyes shot to the floor around Tsuna or the window. True to the brunet's words, the dark shadowed that followed everyone was no longer beneath him and the same could be said about Tsuna's reflection.

"I have been meaning to tell you for the last couple of years but with everything happening I couldn't," Tsuna voiced. "I didn't mean to keep it a secret… Sorry." Tsuna hung his down a little.

"It's like there's two Tsunas," Yamamoto laughed. Truth to be told, he was weirded out by this. "That's cool!"

Tsuna groaned while his counterpart laughed. "That's so like you, Yamamoto," the two chorused at the same time. Everyone thought it was kinda weird that they said that together.

* * *

 **Yoshi is suppose to the opposite to Tsuna. Since Tsuna likes wearing sweaters and sweatpants, Yoshi would wear more revealing and delinquent type clothes. Yoshi would be much smarter than Tsuna and much more sexy and a flirt compared to Tsuna who is more cute and easily flustered.**

 **I tried to make Yoshi sexy and flirtly and more daring but I'm not used to writing characters like that so sorry if it's bad.**

 **So what do you think? I might make this a series of one shot prompts or a series of related one shots. Though it could just stay a one shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**People wanted more so I wrote more. There is currently no plot, just Tsuna, Yoshi, their friends and reactions. There might be plot in the future.**

* * *

When comparing Tsuna and his shadow, the differences were very obvious. Yoshi showed no shame in showering his light and his light's family in love and affection.

Reborn had once walked in on Tsuna and Yoshi in a suggestive position. Yoshi had Tsuna pinned down to the king size bed and

Yoshi had innocently turned towards him but that smirk on his face was not the same. "Hey Reborn," was what the other said before looking back at Tsuna. "Come baby, it won't hurt, I promise."

Tsuna only shoved a hand in Yoshi's face with a blank face. "No." He turned his head away and flamed red at the sight of Reborn. "Re-Reborn! Wh-What are you doing h-here?!"

"You make a lovely tomato," Yoshi said before Tsuna threw his other half off him.

"You didn't show up to your meeting," Reborn answered. He watched as Yoshi gave a wave before sinking to the floor and became the familiar shadow that everyone had. Reborn held a green gun and smirked. "Dame-Tsuna you were skipping."

Tsuna paled and growled to himself. "You can't just leave!"

Tsuna ended up arriving to the meeting in a new suit and bruises.

Another time was Mukuro had thought it would be good to joke around with Yoshi as if he was Tsuna.

Yoshi swayed his hips slightly, showing his jolly mood, and hummed. He was eating some cookies that the chefs had given him and was currently making his way towards the garden. He could smirk as he the pair of eyes watching him, followed along, unaware that he knew.

The owner of the pair of eyes was one Rokudo Mukuro. He seemed to think for a moment before smirking.

He sneaked up behind Yoshi and wrapped an arm around his waist. He waited for that usual scream that would have come along but it didn't. Looking at Yoshi's face, he noted the smirk that donned the brunet's face.

"Do you do this to Tsuna all the time?" Yoshi said. There wasn't a hint of a blush on his face. "I'm going to take that as a yes." Yoshi wrapped his arms around Mukuro's neck and pulled him closer. "I heard you want Tsuna's body… does that include mine?" Yoshi whispered into Mukuro's ear.

Mukuro felt an uncharacteristic blush tint his cheeks. He was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable now. 'That wasn't what was supposed to happen,' Mukuro thought as he felt a shiver run down spine when Yoshi's hand started to move from his neck.

"I suggest you let go before I banish you the dark realm call my room," Tsuna's voice said, interrupting them. "If you keep harassing my friends, I'm seriously going to beat you."

"I love him," Yoshi said while pulling away with a laugh. "He's so cute… like Kyoya."

Tsuna raised a brow at the comment, muttered something under his breath before grabbing Yoshi's hand and tightened his grip, almost squeezing. "Yeah, whatever." Yoshi only smirked back. He turned back to Mukuro with an apologetic look. "Sorry Mukuro," he said before tugging Yoshi away with him.

Mukuro stood there for a second before vanishing into mist.

Then there was the time when Yoshi was given the easy task of watching the younger ones.

Everyone was busy preparing for an important upcoming meeting with a potential ally famiglia. It had drained everyone, including Reborn and Hibari.

With everyone trying to recover, the younger kids didn't have anyone to play with. Yoshi volunteered to play with them and at first, they were a little wary but were warming up to him.

It was after an hour, that Tsuna shot up from his desk and kicked down his office doors. He stomped down the halls, passing by several maids and butler and one Hitman tutor.

"What's wrong with you?" Reborn said. The raven didn't look tired but deep down Tsuna knew he need a cup of coffee as much as he did.

"That guy," Tsuna answered back. He stalked towards the kitchen and once reaching it peeked in before moving on. Reborn followed along, wondering what was getting the brunet this angry besides his Guardians blowing something up. "It's too quiet and when that happens it means he is focusing on something. Something I'm not going to like."

Reborn could help but feel like he was going to see something interesting.

They made their way passed the long set of windows that showed the garden. Tsuna flickered his gaze over towards the plants before looking away. They came across several of the others, who tagged along for some reason, even Hibari.

The group watched as Tsuna jolted forward with sudden speed, almost leaving them in the dust. The brunet had only stopped when they reached the doors the library, sweat building up on his forehead from his run.

"Lambo, stop it!"

"Try and stop me, I-pin! Haha!"

"Hey-Kyaa!"

At the scream Tsuna kicked open the door and didn't hesitate to walk in. His companions stopped to take in the sight of castle, complete with a moat and drawbridge, lined what would have been the back wall of the library. Out the windows, instead of a lush green garden, yellow sand dunes and billowing dust clouds stared back them. The ceiling was completely gone and replaced with a sky full of bright stars.

I-pin was dressed in some sort outlandish costume, most of it was grey, the clothes were torn, cloak wrapped around her body, and a pair of goggles on her head. Not far from her was Lambo, who was dressed a young knight in light armor, was pointing a sword at I-pin. Sitting up and along the castle wall while staring up at the sky, Fuuta was jotting down things into a notebook. Standing next to Fuuta was one Yoshi who wore a confident smile.

"It seems you have finally come for your sibling, my King," Yoshi said. He smirked and with the snap of his fingers he teleported the three into a steel cage, surprising them and the scenery had changed. Instead now the castle was made of dark black material, instead of light grey, and the ground had changed into black volcanic rocks with lava visible in several of the cracks on the ground.

At the same time, their clothes had all changed as well. Tsuna was dressed similarly as I-pin but his cloak had a crown printed on it. All the Guardians wore something similar to Lambo, armor that was fit best for their fighting styles while Reborn hadn't changed.

"Yoshi!" Tsuna shouted. The other just shrugged his shoulders and continued his lines.

"You even brought your finest men," Yoshi said. A chain appeared in his hand and he tugged it with little effort. The cage the kids were in was pulled up into the air and the floor beneath them was changed into lava. A large dragon slithered around the kids protectively and hissed. "Now come and get them!"

"What is extremely happening!?" Ryohei shouted. He was just as confused as everyone else.

"It's one of his abilities," Tsuna informed. He sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "I am not doing this."

"Aw come on!" Yoshi whined. "We did this all the time as kids. Riding dragons, meeting fairies, flying through the sky, saving people as heros. Tsuna the list goes on!"

"No," Tsuna said with a blank face. A small complain came from the children but they were silenced with a look. "I'm tired and I want to sleep. We have been busy the past few days and I'm pretty sure we are all tired. So, return the kids."

Yoshi looked at Tsuna before turning away with crossed arms. "Don't wanna."

"You little-!" Tsuna was growling in frustration.

"Come and get me," Yoshi shot back. He jumped down from the castle wall, disappearing behind the stone. The large drawbridge dropped over the moat, releasing a few foot soldiers armed with swords.

"There they are! Don't let them through!"

Five hours later when the usual rowdy visitors of Vongola arrived for a meeting, they were met with an unusual silence. When they asked a one of the servants what was happening, the maid only smiled brightly and that they 'Masters' were in the library.

So, the groups went towards the library and as they got closer they noted that it was slightly louder there but not the usual explosion.

"What do you think is happening?" Enma asked. He was kinda scared. It was unusually quiet which usually meant something back.

"Who knows," Byakuran says with a smile.

At that moment, the doors to the library are thrown open. They all stare in surprise to Hibari, Mukuro and Reborn standing triumphantly on top of a… dragon(?) while Yamamoto and Gokudera were engaged in talking with some pirates. Ryohei was in the middle of a horseback fight and by the windows, Chrome and the kids, having been saved a long time ago, were chatting with some fairies and spirits.

"What is going on here?" Enma almost screams while Xanxus grunts.

"Get back here!" Tsuna's voice rings in the area, attracting the group's attention. The brunet is in the middle of chasing Yoshi across what is supposed to be the library with a european styled sword in hand.

"Catch me if you can!" Yoshi shouts back. The brunet spots them and waves before bouncing over to them.

The second Yoshi steps out of the room, the familiar library returns. Now Hibari, Mukuro and Reborn stand on top of a table while Gokudera and Yamamoto are in the middle of climbing the book cases. Ryohei is now sitting in a regular chair, and Chrome and the kids are seated in the plush red chairs by the window.

Tsuna dashes passed the group, losing his strange clothes and sword, and goes right after Yoshi. The hallway is quickly filled with Yoshi's giggles and Tsuna's rage. They are surprised when an explosion happened only to see Yoshi run by the window, as if his life depended on it, with Tsuna hot on his trail.

Yoshi is banned from leaving Tsuna's side for a week and none of the Guardian, kids and Reborn answer the questions that comes after.

After the whole library thing, Yoshi disappears for several weeks. Tsuna is unconcerned and says he'll be back. For days after that, Yoshi appears and brought a little gift with him.

The day started normal for Tsuna. He gets dressed and made his way down towards his office. As usual, Gokudera is waiting outside and running over his schedule. They reach the office door but Tsuna has a bad feeling. He sides steps as watches as Gokudera is swallowed by an avalanche of wrapped gifts coming from inside his office. He only releases a sigh as Yoshi rides down the gifts, stopping in front of him while Gokudera raises from the gifts like a zombie.

"I'm back~!" Yoshi sings with open arms at Tsuna as if he was expecting a hug. When Tsuna doesn't move, Yoshi crosses his arms together and makes a face. "I see how it is."

"What have you done to my office?" Tsuna asked. He really didn't want to know, but from his current view it was filled with colorful presents.

"Boss?" Tsuna look a little to the right to find Chrome, dressed in some cute clothes, peeking out of the room.

"Chrome," Tsuna says back. He steps through the presents while Yoshi helps dig Gokudera out of the presents. He stops to pick up one of the presents and pulled on the small bow on top. The box disappeared with a puff of smoke. In Tsuna's hand was a small raindoll like object. It looked at him and cocked his head to the right before saying, "Hello" in a small voice.

"Cute," Chrome whispered and reached for box. She pulled on the bow and the same thing happened.

Tsuna smile at Chrome then picked up a large purple box. "Who's this for?"

"Kyoya!" Yoshi said throwing his hand up. He snapped his fingers and several of the presents shook before a few boxes were floating in front of Tsuna. "I got a present for everyone!" The presents dropped gently back down into the pile.

There was a moment silence between the two before Tsuna smiled. "That's great, just don't forget to clean up." With that Tsuna trudged to his desk and got to work.

"Right," Yoshi answered back.

* * *

 **I feel like i did a bad job. I think I made Yoshi too of a free spirit but I might just add that to his personality because Tsuna is always worrying about something unless he knows his friends and family are safe.**

 **The updates are going to be slow since there is no plot but I hope you can wait.**


End file.
